


Shy Wolf

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M, Nerd Stiles, POV Stiles, Shy Derek Hale, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Shy werewolf Derek Hale is new to Beacon Hills High, and Stiles falls hard and fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnoyinglyCute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyinglyCute/gifts).



> This is for my babelicious friend Steph who deserves good things,and I wish I could have made this better, but it was like pulling teeth the whole way, and I gave up on trying to improve it. Sorry, love. <3
> 
> Betaed (very gently) by my bro Rita, who was the best and stuck to suggesting the most basic edits when I could barely look at it anymore. You're the best, bro.
> 
> Sort of based on [this art](http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/post/157538624639/when-nerdy-stiles-first-saw-new-student-derek). 
> 
> The underage warning is because they're in high school, I never actually mention their ages.

If ever there was a reason for Stiles to develop the ability to sleep with his eyes open, calculus would be it. Even if it hadn't already been Stiles' least favorite subject, old Mr. Barrow would definitely kill any appreciation Stiles might once have had for it. The guy droned on in the most sleep-inducing voice known to man, and if he hadn't been so vigilant about noticing students dozing off, most of them would probably be asleep ten minutes in. Three dozing students had already been poked awake that morning, and Stiles was hanging on by a thread.

 

He actually had great grades in calculus. Mostly because it was so easy for him, but that really only made it worse, so he was far enough gone that he had to jerk awake when there was a knock on the door, and Mr Harris came in with a student in tow.

 

”May I have your attention please,” Mr Harris said, sounding exactly as bored and displeased with everything as usual. ”This is your new classmate, Derek Hale. In case that name sounds familiar, it's because he's the son of state senator Talia Hale, so if you could keep the new-kid-pranking to a minimum, please? Derek, would you mind introducing yourself to the class?”

 

The student – Derek – looked like he was waiting for the ground to swallow him, and Stiles felt his pain. Being the son of the sheriff he got a special kind of avoidance treatment, so even if he hadn't been the classic nerd, making friends was never gonna be easy. He decided then and there that he was gonna do his best to make the new kid feel welcome, if nothing else just for the shared problem of having high profile parents.

 

Derek stepped up in front of the blackboard when Harris gestured at him, and Stiles had to blink his sleepy eyes rapidly, because standing with his head down behind Harris hadn't given Stiles much of an impression of him, but up there front and center? _Wow_. Derek Hale was _gorgeous_.

 

”So. Uhm. Yeah, hi. I'm Derek. Which... you already know. Erm. I've actually been home schooled for most of my life, and I started high school last year at Elwood High, but Beacon Hills High was... more convenient. So. Here I am. I guess. Uhm.” He glanced helplessly at Harris who rolled his eyes.

 

“Find a seat.”

 

Stiles so dearly wished there was a seat next to him, but there wasn't. There were actually only two seats available. One next to Lydia, because no one dared sit where she didn't want them, and the other one way down in the back between Greenberg and Jared. Derek took one look at Lydia's smile, the one that _reeked_ of a predator who's spotted prey, and high-tailed it to the back. Stiles sighed to himself, sad that he couldn't even look at Derek from the front row without being stupidly obvious now, but also a little relieved that Derek didn't give Lydia a chance to get her claws in him on the first day.

 

It was bound to happen, though. Derek was muscled and tall, and even if it turned out he didn't play in any sport, Lydia had a thing for fit guys. And Lydia always got what she wanted.

 

However, it looked like it wasn't gonna be that easy for her this time. Over the next week Stiles saw Derek dart out of her line of sight at least three times, one memorable time actually ducking under a table when she poked her head into the library, her eyes obviously scanning the room for anyone worthy of attention.

 

By sheer, glorious coincidence, the next time Derek needed a place to hide, Stiles was there to provide it. He'd just opened the door to the supply closet to get some binders and paperclips for his English teacher, when Derek happened to walk by. He directed a tiny, cautious smile at Stiles, which was more than enough to make him go a little weak in the knees, and he was about to return it when he spotted Lydia over Derek's shoulder, coming around the corner with a sense of purpose in her stride.

 

“ _Shit_ , Lydia. Get in there,” Stiles hissed, and shoved Derek into the supply closet, slamming the door after him loudly enough that Lydia jerked her head up in surprise several yards down the hall. But it wasn't exactly anything new for Stiles to be loud or awkward, so no one gave it more than a second's glance. Lydia was still on a mission, though.

 

“Hey, Stiles. Have you seen Derek? I'm sure I saw him come this way.”

 

“Nope, haven't seen him,” Stiles said innocently, leaning casually against the door. He'd actually been in love with Lydia for a long time before he realized that she'd never look twice at his nerdy ass, and this was probably the first time in two years she'd even talked to him directly. “What's up?” he added, hitching on a flirtatious smile, and as expected this made her snort and immediately walk away.

 

Stiles waited until he couldn't hear her heels down the next corridor anymore before letting Derek out of the closet. The implications of that action wasn't lost on Stiles, especially considering Derek's frequent running from Lydia, but Stiles forced himself to not even hope. Even if Derek was into dudes, there was no chance he'd like Stiles. Hot people like Derek weren't into mole-dotted nerds. Stiles had learned his lesson with Lydia.

 

“The coast is clear,” he said, and opened the door wide. Derek came out cautiously, eyes flicking to both sides. “Wow, Lydia really got you spooked, huh?”

 

Derek nodded, and scratched his nose awkwardly. “Yeah, uhm. I'm... she's a little...”

 

“Scary? Tell me about it. I think that's half the reason I used to crush on her so hard. Pretty sure I have a danger kink of some kind,” Stiles admitted, letting himself gaze at Derek's pretty blushing face for another few seconds before getting the binders. “But, you know, queen bees don't go out with nerdy losers. That's just the high school natural order.”

 

By the time Stiles was done getting the supplies and came back out to lock the closet behind him, Derek was still standing there, fingers clenched tight around the straps of his backpack, and Stiles gave him a questioning look. “Did you need something?”

 

“You... helped me hide even though you liked her once,” Derek said in a small voice, and Stiles shrugged.

 

“Yeah, well, even when I was into her I knew she was terrifying.”

 

“Still. Thanks. You didn't have to do that.”

 

Stiles smiled at him while trying to lock the door, binders almost slipping from his arm. “No problem, dude. Anytime.” He finally managed to turn the key, but then several binders made their escape and would have tumbled to the floor if Derek hadn't caught them with frankly impressive reflexes.

 

“Wow,” Stiles breathed, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Dude, you're _fast!_ ”

 

Derek shifted his feet awkwardly, and clutched the binders close to his chest. “Uhm. Yeah. I guess. Do you... can I help you carry these?”

 

“Sure!” Stiles beamed at Derek and put a few more binders into his arms before heading towards the classroom.

 

During that short walk, Stiles learned a lot. First of all, that Derek was unreasonably cute and that Stiles was rocketing his way into an enormous crush at light speed. Second, that Derek did indeed play sports, and Stiles couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn for a moment that Derek tried to invite him to come watch a game at some point, but Derek apparently also suffered from being incredibly shy and awkward, and none of the words seemed to come out right. Stiles could relate, though his own awkwardness issues tended to be more physical.

 

And third... Derek was a werewolf.

 

Stiles knew a few, including his old friend Scott who'd had to change schools thanks to the bite leaving him with some control issues, and once you knew what to look for it was pretty obvious. Derek leaned in close for a little sniff while he apparently thought Stiles was distracted, and even though Derek kept careful personal space around himself with everyone else, his hands seemed to linger when he handed Stiles the binders, their hands touching as they both steadied the pile.

 

So yeah, Stiles knew.

 

He was still Stiles, though, and he might be among the highest graded students at Beacon Hills High, but that didn't mean he was very sensible.

 

“So,” he said, leaning against the locker next to Derek's as he rummaged through it. Derek greeted him with a small smile, and that eyebrow movement that said _go on_. “The full moon is coming up.”

 

Derek went deathly still, frozen mid-reach towards the top shelf, and sent Stiles a panicked look. Only then did Stiles realize that maybe he should have eased into this a little bit. Crap.

 

“No, uh, dude, I didn't meant to like... out you or anything, fuck, that wasn't it at all!” he rambled, keeping his voice low, because he really didn't mean to out anyone, he was just kind of an idiot. “I just... know what after full moons you guys tend to get hungry for junk, and I just... wondered if maybe I could take you out for a huge breakfast burrito on Saturday morning?”

 

The look on Derek's face was a mess of warring emotions. Wariness mixed with shock, mixed with anger, mixed with surprise, mixed with... hopefulness?

 

“Are you... did you just... I'm... _what_?!” Derek finally settled on, and Stiles couldn't blame him.

 

Stiles hid his face in his hands with a groan. “Ugh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking! I figured that food was a good date idea and for some reason my brain figured that asking you out using something you haven't even told me yet, and maybe never _would at all_ , would be a handy dandy starting point. I am a _moron_ ,” he moaned.

 

He spent a few long moments just wallowing in his fuck-up, but then there was a gentle touch to his hands, making him cautiously lower them and look Derek in the eye. He still looked a little wary, but he also had that softness to the corners of his mouth that meant a smile wasn't too far off.

 

“Did... did you say _date_?”

 

“Uh. Yeah. But if you don't want that, I'll be cool with just... going out as friends. I could use more friends,” Stiles admitted.

 

“Yeah. Me too. But... I think I'd like it. A date. Sounds... nice.” Derek's face was actually going pink in front of Stiles' very eyes, and it was probably the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

 

“Okay. Okay, cool. Pick me up Saturday whenever you're awake and hungry?”

 

The softness around Derek's mouth finally did take that last step into a smile, and it was like the sun coming up.

 

“It's a date.”

 

* * *

 

“So, why were you so scared of Lydia?” Stiles asked, squirming to get more comfortable on the forest floor, the stars bright through the trees above them.

 

“She's scary. Even you know that,” Derek sighed next to him, sounding half asleep, even with his torso out through the opening of the tent. Typical wolves, could sleep everywhere.

 

Stiles poked him to avoid him dozing off. “Yeah, but is that really it? Like, you literally looked terrified a few times.”

 

“She's a banshee. Banshees are scary.”

 

“What, really? Huh. I never knew that about Lydia. But I can't really say I'm surprised.”

 

“Can we not talk about Lydia right now? I thought you wanted to go camping specifically to do this whole stargazing thing,” Derek grumbled, and Stiles rolled over on his sleeping bag to face Derek's relaxed profile.

 

“That was just the family friendly excuse. I mostly just wanted to get you alone so I could get to third base.”

 

Derek's head jerked around to face Stiles, eyes wide and shocked. “W-what?”

 

Stiles laughed softly and reached up to pet the little tuft of hair that always stood up right over Derek's ear. “There's the stammering doofus I fell in love with. I'm kidding, jeez, I wouldn't do that. I know you're not there yet. I do listen when you tell me things.”

 

There was a long, tense moment where Derek just stared at him, and then swallowed hard. “I, uh... I might be... getting there,” he said, so quietly Stiles could barely hear it, and his elbow slid out from under him from sheer surprise.

 

“W-wait, what, really? Oh my god, w-what-”

 

He was cut off my Derek's smiling lips on his own, and as always he sank into it with a sigh. Nothing calmed and excited him at the same time as much as Derek's kisses. “It's nice to see you can stutter too, sometimes,” Derek murmured, and Stiles poked him again.

 

“Shut up. But like... really?”

 

“Maybe. But I'm not doing it the first time in a tent, I don't care how private it is.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles granted, and then kissed Derek some more, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

 

End.

 


End file.
